Staying Real
by prettybaybee
Summary: When Usagi realised that the inner senshi and her love are serious about her leadership, it's the last straw. Usagi has had enough of all the pain and stress that she's encountered in her life. UPDATED - CHAPTER TWO NOW UP
1. Always a Fighter

Staying Real - Prologue  
  
When Usagi realised that the inner senshi and her love are serious about her leadership, it's the last straw.  
  
Usagi has had enough of all the pain and stress that she's encountered in her life. It's bad enough   
  
that they all did this to her, because sometime after the departure, everything about Usagi changes and they   
  
all find themselves struggling and wanting her to return.  
  
***  
  
Christina Aguilera - Fighter  
  
When I, thought I knew you  
  
Thinking, that you were true  
  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
  
'Cause I've had enough  
  
You were, there by my side  
  
Always, down for the ride  
  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
It makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
Makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming  
  
All of, your backstabbing  
  
Just so, you could cash in  
  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
  
I heard, you're going around  
  
Playing, the victim now  
  
But don't, even begin  
  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter   
  
How could this man I know, turn out to be unjust, so cruel..  
  
Could not let me see the good in you, pretend to not to see the truth..  
  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself by living in denial..  
  
But in the end you'll see.. you won't stop me!  
  
I am a fighter..  
  
I ain't gonna stop..  
  
There is no turning back..   
  
I've had enough...  
  
***  
  
"Grrreat. Fucken.. she's late again!!" Raye yelled out. Her back leaned against the temple's wall and her arms  
  
were crossed.  
  
"Just chillax girl. She called me sometime this afternoon, telling she'll be late..." Mina sighed.   
  
"Did she say anything about why she would be late??" Lita said with a questioning look.  
  
"Well, I did hear in the background a hell lot of yelling. I think she was yelling at her mum because she had a  
  
last-minute call on an important meeting in Paris. Guess that her mum was supposed to be the ride..."  
  
Mina shrugged  
  
"Pffts.. she better get her ass here soon!" Said a very impatient Raye. But before she continued, she heard   
  
laughs that were drawing nearer to the temple, that grew louder with every step. Raye opened one of the doors  
  
slighty and couldn't believe her eyes. There Serena was, laughing into the cell phone. Serena never had one  
  
and Raye was astonished. She quickly closed the door.  
  
"Hello people!" Serena entered and smiled.  
  
"Well hello there missy.. you're late!" Serena just stared at her.  
  
"I know...so what's your problem? I'm sorry, OK?"  
  
"Explain then.." demanded Raye  
  
Serena began. "Well, my mum was supposed to drop me off at the temple but she received an urgent phone call which   
  
required her to fly over to Paris for an emergency meeting. I had no choice but to walk here. But on the  
  
way, I bumped into Taiki, Yaten and Seiya and..."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Darien yelled in outrage.  
  
"WHOA! Chill baby. Gees, it's not like I'm gonna sleep with him! We're friends, nothing else." Serena said innocently.   
  
"ANYWAY, before I was rudely interrupted, they kindly gave me a lift but passed by the studios to pick up some   
  
documents. We also passed by the Arcade so I could get a soda.. nothing bad with that ey?" She grinned but   
  
everyone remained silent. (Excluding Mina, who was trying to fight down some giggles) "Mmmkais... what's up all  
  
your asses tonight?"  
  
Raye broke the uncomfortable silence. "Typical. Where's your sense in responsibility? You need it bad!"  
  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN WHEN TO KEEP YOUR MOTHERFUCKEN MOUTH SHUT!" yelled a ticked-off blonde.  
  
"Just calm down Serena.." Mina warned  
  
"I'D SHUT UP IF YOU JUST PULLED YOURSELF TOGETHER!" screamed Raye  
  
Serena walked to Raye, pulled her shirt to make her stand up, and then lifted her up as if threatening her. "Just watch  
  
what you say, you slut. I ain't taking shit from you no more. Whatever you say will never make me do what you want."  
  
With that she threw her back on the floor. Raye was speechless. Nobody knew what to say. This wasn't the Serena   
  
they knew anymore. She was fighting back. Darien got up, walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"We need to talk." He dragged her away from the group to a more quiet place where they wouldn't be seen. "What the  
  
hell is your problem?!"  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I get you. What is your fucking problem ey?" She began circling Darien as if she were teaching  
  
a dog tricks. "What is wrong with you!? YOU TELL ME!! YOU HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING TO ME SINCE I ARRIVED!!" At this her looked down her. "Oh comon. Don't fucken lie. JUST ADMIT IT YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Admit W-What???!" Darien stuttered  
  
"Ok then. Let's say you were with a certain raven-haired girl in bed doing certain things.." And with that Serena started  
  
re-enacting things she remembered the previous night, including sounds. "Oooh Darien.. Yes that's it.. just ride me.."  
  
Serena was now upon Darien pretending to ride him. Darien was just dumbfounded. He pushed her away quickly.  
  
"Shit.. Serena! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You're my only!! You know that!"  
  
"Really? You're hurting me now! Is that how you want me? Actually, I don't think you want me anymore..AND I DON'T WANT YOU!" As she screamed her heart out, a glowing light surrounded her, without her notice. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I'M ALWAYS LEFT ALONE. EVEN THE TIME WHEN YOU WENT OFF TO THE STATES. I WONDERED WHETHER IF YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT OF ME EVERYDAY? I GUESS I WAS WRONG TO ACTUALLY TRUST YOU! I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU CHEATING SCUM!"  
  
"S-Serena.. please!! It was a mistake!! I really.."   
  
But Serena cut him off. "NO! I WON'T TAKE IT NO MORE! DON'T THINK I WILL EVER BACK DOWN. I'M A FIGHTER!" The light began to engulf her which blinded Darien. "I WON'T STOP! THERE'S NO TURNING BACK NOW! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" And with that, she blasted Darien. The light completely covered her and it shone so brightly that the girls at the temple saw it.  
  
"Oh my.." Mina stared  
  
"Hurry.. we have to see what happened.." Lita said and they all got up to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
Darien slowly staggered back and realised the girl infront of him wasn't a girl anymore. It was a woman, who happened to  
  
be Serena. But she wasn't wearing her casual clothes anymore. She was, however, dressed in black pants that had white  
  
pin-stripes with a matching jacket and black boots. She had nothing underneath which revealed curves of her breasts. Her   
  
hair was much longer, silver-white with black in the layers beneath. (Just think Christina Aguilera!! ^_^) Her face bore an evil expression as if she were not good anymore.  
  
"S-Serena! Is that you?" Questioned a very confused Darien who stared at her to get a closer look.  
  
"Darien? What's going..." The girls rounded the corner to find a different woman there. "Who's this?" They all said in  
  
unison  
  
Upon hearing that, she turned around quickly and only Mina gasped. "Mina dear, don't look so surprised, it's still me.."  
  
Serena smiled  
  
"Is that you, Serena?" Raye seemed stunned  
  
"Why Raye, I'm so glad you noticed.." Serena said rather calmly  
  
"Why are you trying to act as if you're better than me?!"   
  
"Cuz I am, bitch!" Snapped back at Raye "And you'll be happy to know that I happily resigned.." Everyone gasped. "That's  
  
right.. you can thank Darien and Raye to screw with Destiny. There will be no Rini! Ha! Though I will miss you Lita, Amy and  
  
Mina the most. Darien take a hike and you Raye.. burn in hell..."  
  
"HEY! Don't go talking to Raye like that! You have no right!" Darien yelled  
  
"Oh really? I'm flattered to know that I can't talk to her like that. And you shouldn't be going off at me like that as if I were your girlfriend.." Serena chuckled  
  
Raye approached Serena, who was taking out her cell phone, and raised her arm. Serena, who anticipated Raye's moves,  
  
got to her cheek first and left a red mark. "You can't leave Serena.. it's destiny!! You wouldn't dare to leave!!!" said a Raye in tears.  
  
"Oh yeh? Watch me..." But before she could turn around and walk, Raye had blocked her. Serena sighed and just shoved her  
  
out of the way. Raye fell to the ground and just stared at the figure walking down the steps.  
  
Mina was first to break the silence. "Great. Just great. So now what are we supposed to do Raye? Comon.. tell us? You   
  
wanted this so badly so..."  
  
"Just shut up Mina! Let's go inside and talk about this.." Darien said as he helped pick up from the ground. "You think we're  
  
doing the right thing babe?"  
  
"Yeh of course. She's bound to get over this whole thing soon." Both walked back inside the temple  
  
***  
  
Review please! (^^)v 


	2. Not Me, Not I

Staying Real - Chapter One  
  
Hey guys! I finally uploaded the Prologue. \(^O^)/ Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies you all. Peace..  
  
The song i'm using is "Not Me, Not I" by Deltra Goodrem. My fav Oz singer :) it's a download must!!  
  
***  
  
"Going somewhere so fast Serena?"  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to see three figures slowly approach her. "Guys, is that you?" she questioned.  
  
"Who else.. very impressive ending I must say. You surely gave it to Raye!" Serena figured it was Seiya.  
  
Serena blushed. "Ohhhhhh stop it you. It was nothing much. Just giving her a taste of what is to come in the future. I gotta go back to work in around 2 hours. You know where Coyote Ugly is? I run that place now. It's Men's Night..." She started to smile mischievously.  
  
"Serena, you know we can't turn down an offer like that!" Yaten playfully slapped her on the arm, grabbed her and dragged her to their car.   
  
"Oh really now? Taiki, you coming as well?" Serena struggled as Yaten kept dragging her to the car by the arm.  
  
"Yeah why not. But first let's stop by the arcade and grab a bite. I'm really starving!" Taiki saw that Serena was struggling and took her away from Yaten's grip.  
  
"GREAT! I'm starving as well. I hope I don't see them there.. I really had enough of their constant bickering.." Serena said as she climbed into the car.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You'll be much more higher than them if you ever saw them again.. much more.." Seiya yelled and they all just laughed as they revved up the engine and made their way to the arcade.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at the temple, it was Rei and Darien versus Mina, Lita, Amy, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"And since when did you two decide to screw with destiny. We are talking about Serenity and Endymion being together, having Rini and the whole of Crystal Tokyo and our bloody future. What's gotten into you Rei?" Mina yelled at Rei, who just stared at the floor. "Ohhh come on, you gotta have a fucken reason!!" She then rounded to Darien. "And.. you. You filthy bastard! I'm not gonna say anything about you cuz you just made it hell for Serena. I don't care what you think or what you all plan on doing from now on but I'm leaving it all up to you! If anybody wants to join me, your welcome to. Other than that.." She then made her towards the door "I'm out.. Later!"  
  
"Mina wait.." Raye called out to her but it was to late. She had already walked out of the door. She bursted into tears and seeked comfort from Darien.  
  
"Shhh.. it's gonna be alright. We'll all figure out something out soon.." Darien whispered as he hugged Rei.  
  
"What do you mean by EVERYONE? I don't think you'll be seeing us anymore Darien. You betrayed the Princess and you ruined the future.." And with that Luna and Artemis both walked out of the door.  
  
"Don't worry.." assured Lita "I'm sure they'll be back.. we'll stay, right Ames?"  
  
"Yeah of course, it's all good. Why don't we go to the Arcade? Eating takes away the stress and maybe we can talk about our strategies from now on. What d'yeh say?" Amy put on a big grin knowing that Raye, Darien and Lita were hungry.  
  
***  
  
"STOP!! STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!!" Serena screamed  
  
"What's the matter??" Seiya turned to face Serena.  
  
"Hrmm.. Taiki and Yaten, mind if you step into the front seat for awhile." Both Taiki and Yaten frowned. "Don't give me those looks. I want to change!! Now scoot! And Seiya, make sure I have some privacy!"  
  
Seiya sighed and pulled down the shutters that separated the front from the back. "Yes ma'am"  
  
"Thanks darls.." Serena opened her little mini suitcase. She took off her pants and replaced it with a flawless black skirt that had a slit on the right side. As she was taking her jacket off she heard Seiya call out her name. "SERENA! We're here so we'll meet you inside!!"  
  
"Aiights then!" And with that she hurriedly put on a white peasant top and did her hair in a messy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself "perfect". She didn't want to hold up Seiya, so she decided to wait until she was inside the arcade to change her shoes. She quickly closed her suitcase and stepped outside the car. The cool breeze met with skin and she had never felt more alive in her life. She stepped inside the arcade to hear a familiar voice. She turned to see Andrew at the counter. She waved to him gracefully as she scanned the place for Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. She saw them go in but couldn't find them. "Maybe they went for a quickie.." Serena thought. Ha! Boys will be boys. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard laughter. She turned to the direction from where the laughter was coming from. She couldn't believe that Rei and Darien had come out official in public. "Why I oughta.." Serena began to get angry but then stopped herself. Why should she care? Instead she decided to just not take any notice of them. As she drew neared to their table she noticed that Mina was not there. The clicking of hers boots made them turn to her direction, and they all fell silent. She decided to seat herself in the booth across from them. She sat down and like an angel, placed her hands on the table.  
  
"Hey Serena! What will it be today?" Andrew greeted her cheerfully and she just smiled.  
  
"Oh just a chocolate milkshake please."  
  
"Alright. One chocolate milkshake coming right at ya." Andrew gave her a heartily wink before going back to the counter.  
  
As she waited, she took out a pen and some paper. She was talented at writing songs and loved her music. It was her passion. She was trying to think of a new song when the song "Going Under" came onto the arcade's speakers. She turned to look at Darien, who was looking at her. She gave him a glare that pierced his heart and then she smiled evilly. He knew that this song was directed at him as she was listening.  
  
***  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
(I'm going under)  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowing in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream   
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under   
  
***  
  
After the song had finish, she realised that she had dozed off and that her milkshake was waiting for her. She took a sip as lyrics began pouring into her mind for a new song. As she was thinking, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey girl, mind if I sit?" She looked up and saw Mina. "You know, I'm not with them! I'm really being true about this! You know I would do nothing to hurt you!"  
  
Serena knew she wasn't on their side. She would never betray her. She immediately stood up and hugged her so-called twin sister. Both were there for awhile, before they pulled apart and sat down. Serena was thankful that she was here and glad that during their conversation, there were no awkward moments.  
  
"I'm so relieve! I thought you'd never believe. I knew Raye was going to come out today but I knew in my heart that I'd never betray my faithful princess. And hey, what you got there?" She was now looking at the piece of paper that was lying infront of Serena.   
  
Serena shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Oh that's just my song I'm working on. You know how I like to compose.."  
  
"Serena, don't be shy. Sing for me girl! I will take no for an answer!" She then shoved the paper back to Serena, who was looking around. There weren't many people around except for Lita, Amy, Raye and Darien and other customers.   
  
"Fine.. but I'm only doing it for you." She sat up straight and got her figure in a comfortable position. Forgetting about changing her shoes, she began...  
  
"You mixed me up for someone Who'd fall apart without you.   
  
Yeah, you broke my heart for the first time, but I'll get over that too .  
  
It's hard to find the reasons, who can see the rhyme?   
  
I guess that we where seasons out of time   
  
I guess you didn't know me..."  
  
Out of nowhere, she didn't realised that Andrew had heard her and that he was at the table. Serena's eyes were closed so she had no idea that she was drawing a crowd. She had also gained attention from Darien, Raye, Lita and Amy. A few people from other booths and tables had turned their heads curiously, trying to find the voice of the mysterious singer.  
  
"If you think love is blind,   
  
that I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines.   
  
Surprised that I caught you out on every single time that you lied.  
  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry?  
  
No not me, not I, not I,   
  
No not me, not I...  
  
The story goes on without you.   
  
And there's got to be another ending.   
  
But yeah, you broke my heart it won't be the last time.   
  
But I'll get over them too   
  
As a new door opens we close the ones behind.   
  
And if you search your soul I know you'll find,   
  
You never really knew me.."   
  
Serena's voice began to grow louder and more stronger, that it made Darien's heart break that Serena was trying to get him back in public. In fact, Darien began to feel more and more disgusted with himself.  
  
"If you think love is blind,   
  
that I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines.   
  
Surprised that I caught you out on every single time that you lied.  
  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry?  
  
No not me, not I, not I,   
  
No not me, not I...  
  
All you said to me,   
  
all you promised me,   
  
all the misery never did believe   
  
No I never cry no I never not me not I   
  
If you think love is blind   
  
That I wouldn't see the floors between the lines   
  
Surprised that I caught you out   
  
On every single time that you lied   
  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry No not I, I won't cry   
  
No not me, not I, not I, Not I  
  
No not me, not I..."  
  
When she finished, she breathed and exhaled before she heard clapping. She opened her eyes to find that everyone has surrounded her booth and were applauding her. She was blushing. She was even surprised that Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had come back.  
  
"You were truly great Serena. You should be under our management. Your talent is really showing now. What do you say that you compose more songs and we'll help you create an album?" suggested Taiki.  
  
"I..I don't really know what to say to that. I don't think I'm good enough. I only write because I write for reasons." When Darien heard this, he mentally slapped himself for he knew that he was the reason.  
  
"You should do so Serena. You got the image, talent and the voice. Why let something like this slip away?"  
  
The crowd turned their heads to four familiar figures that made Serena's eyes go wide..  
  
***  
  
gomenasaiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry if it's too short. I'm not good at the whole LONG story thing! (_) 


	3. Author's Notice

NOTICE**  
  
Hey to all those readers that read this story!  
  
I won't be writing for awhile because I just recently discovered that we have a hidden virus and it targeted our Documents Files first. So everything there is gone but other stuff like Kazaa and Winamp are still there. So it'll be awhile before I start writing again.  
  
I'll accept ideas or concepts on what the next chapter should be. I intend to write longer chapters, but that'll take me more longer because I'm not much of a good writer, but this fanfic is making me more better at it!   
  
I like to base my story on songs that I've come across that would fit the storyline. So far I've used Christina Aguilera and Delta Goodrem. I know many people hate Christina for her change from pop-tart to slut. I thought that too. But I learnt to appreciate what she was doing once I read an article on her and bought her album "Stripped". I won't say no more cuz I might go on for ages! But personally, I like the song "Fighter" or "Infatuation". (*^o^*) Then we have Australia's most loved artist, Delta Goodrem. All her songs from her debut album "Innocent Eyes" went straight to number one. I used "Not Me, Not I" because I thought it would represent how Serena is feeling in this situation. What do you think?  
  
Anyway, enough of all this talk! Here are some of the songs I might be using in future chapters! Until then.. peace \(^.^)V  
  
Vanessa  
  
Delta Goodrem - Predictable  
  
Chingy ft. Snoop Dogg & Ludacris - Holidae Inn (This might bring out the Serena we don't know! ^_-)  
  
Kelis - Milkshake (You're all probably wondering why!!)  
  
Beyonce - Me, Myself & I  
  
Blaque - I'm Good  
  
Blu Cantrell - Breathe  
  
Christina Aguilera - Walk Away  
  
Kelly Clarkson - Low  
  
Kelly Clarkson - The Trouble With Love Is  
  
Madonna - Forbidden Love  
  
Mandy Moore - One Sided Love  
  
Mariah Carey - Can't Let Go  
  
Michelle Branch - Are You Happy Now? 


End file.
